Who's That Man?
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: Title says it all. Jacob's POV on how his and Bella's marriage has suffered and the man that stole his life. Now he wonders who's that man running his life? Based off the song Who's That Man? by Toby Keith.


"Jake why don't you go on home," said Sam as I leaned over some dudes Honda pickup truck, "You look tired and in desperate need of some food."

"I'm fine man," I said wiping my hands on a rag as a flash back came to mind. It was three months after I married Bella. The kitchen sink was broken and we had spent all day trying to fix it. Both of us were lying under the pipe when it busted. We quickly got out from under it laughing. We were soaked from head to toe but I didn't care, I pulled her into a kiss. But that was years ago, now it was just a distant memory.

"Dude go home. I'll take over your shift," said Embry taking the screw driver out of my hand. Poor guy has been there for me through it all, that's why he was best man at my wedding. Nodding I began the walk to my car, but not before turning my head to see Jared running after me with a bag in his hands.

"Emily came by while you were working on the green Volvo and brought everyone lunch. She's still here but she packed a little something extra for ya," he said handing me the brown paper grocery bag. I looked inside to see 14 ham sandwiches, a can of soda, a bag of her famous chocolate chip cookies and some Doritos. Emily, bless her soul, had always been a motherly figure to us all. I gave a small smile before looking over at the garage that opened 10 years ago to this day. Emily was walking over to Sam who crouched down to pick up his two sons as they came running into his arms. Jared followed my gaze just as the couple shared a kiss and Sam placed his hand on Emily's bloated stomach. A tear ran down my cheek, why couldn't that be me and Bella? How could I have been so stupid? My kids….

"Jake maybe one of us should drive you home. You're in no condition to drive."

I wiped the tears from my eyes before shaking my head.

"No I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll call when I get home promise."

With that I started up the engine before pulling out of the local garage of La Push.

_Turn left at the old hotel  
I know this boulevard much too well it hasn't changed since I been gone  
Oh this used to be my way home_

They paved the road thru the neighborhood  
I guess the county finally fixed good it was gettin' rough  
Someone finally complained enough

I should've just gone on home like I promised, but what was home? I used to have a home. Home was with my Bella and children. I found myself close to the treaty line where our house used to be. I turned a left at the old hotel and pulled I into the boulevard. I know it much too well to ask for directions, but what good am I to call. Wow it hasn't changed since I've been gone, hard to believe that this used to be my way home. The road is smoother than it used to be. I remember it being rough, rocky and muddy especially when it rained. Ha looks like Old Man Whitman complained enough to have it paved. The county really fixed it good.

_Fight the tears back with a smile  
Stop and look for a little while oh it's plain to see  
The only thing missing is me_

I looked around at all the families walking around all smiling and happy. The tears are coming, I can feel them. Best put on a smile to hide them. Ah here's the house. I stopped in front of the house that used to be mine. Everyone is outside, the kids are playing tag, she's sitting in a rocking chair and…him at the grill; that used to be mine. That should be me at the grill, chasing the kids around, and kissing her lips. The only thing missing is me, it's plain to see.

_That's my house and that's my car  
That's my dog in my back yard  
There's the window to the room  
Where she lays her pretty head  
I planted that tree out by the fence  
Not long after we moved in  
That's my kids and that's my wife  
Who's that man, runnin' my life_

That's the house that we bought together and there's my car that I fixed up as a teen. Sparky is barking in my backyard, he was always our little rescue pup. The kids were in the car with me and Bella when we came across a little golden retriever puppy on the side of the road. He was barely alive so we pulled over and placed him in the backseat with our kids and drove to the local vet. He's been ours ever since. There's the window to the room where she lays her pretty head at night. I planted that tree out by the fence not too long after we moved in. There are my kids playing and my wife laughing, but who's that man right beside her and why is he running my lfe?

_If I pulled in would it cause a scene  
There not really expectin me those kid's have been thru hell  
I hear they've adjusted well_

I wonder what would happen if I pulled in? Would it cause a scene? There not expecting to see me, besides what would the kids think? They've been through hell since Bella and I divorced. I can't put them through that again. I've tried to make it work, it's just Bella wanted him and not me. Those kids saw argument after argument. They've even seen me or Bella leave the house and not come back until a week later. Little Chloe and Bently have both seen mom and dad's bad side and both didn't like it. I couldn't put them through that again; they've already adjusted well to this new man so seeing me might bring up some bad memories.

_Turn around in the neigbors drive  
I'd be hard to recognise in this pick-up truck  
It's just an old fixer up_

Turning around in the neighbor's drive I watch them watch me. I grinned to myself, I would be hard to recognize in this pickup truck. It's just an old fixer up I found at Sam's one day. Around that time I was living with him and had just found out that Bella was taking everything; the house, car, dog, furniture, our kids, everything. I was a nervous wreck and needed something to take my mind off things, so I began working on the old Ford. After a few adjustments, a new set of tires and a paint job it was ready to go, but the pain never went away.

_Drive away one more time  
Lot of things runnin' thru my mind I guess the less things change  
The more they never seem the same_

Driving away one more time, I remembered the day I left. The pack was helping me move some things she didn't want and just stood there taking in my surroundings. I felt something wrap around my legs so I looked down to see my 4 year old children holding on and crying begging the not to leave. Tears filled my eyes as I bent down, hugged and kissed them. I looked up at my Bella who had a pissed off look on her face.

"Please, don't do this to me. To them."

She just turned her head and grabbed our son, who was holding on for dear life. She finally won the fight but the real challenge was getting Chloe off and to get me to let go. By now both me and the children were sobbing. Bella had a tight grip on Bently and Embry tried to help with Chloe. Jared and Sam kept a grip on me as my baby girl and boy were snatched from my arms. I looked around to see that even my pack was holding back tears of their own, but it was me, the children and Embry who were crying freely. Embry hugged and kissed Chloe before handing her to Bella.

"You can't deny me to see my imprint," he said

"I know," she said turning around to the house. With that we all loaded into different trucks and drove back to LaPush. That was the last time I ever saw or hugged my kids. Embry still see's them and he takes pictures, even Seth has gone up there once or twice. But Embry imprinted on my daughter. A tear ran down my cheek as I passed the house. A lot of things were running through my mind. I guess the less things change the more they never seem the same.

_That's my house and that's my car  
That's my dog in my back yard  
There's the window to the room  
Where she lays her pretty head  
I planted that tree out by the fence  
Not long after we moved in  
That's my kids and that's my wife  
Who's that man, runnin' my life_

But that's my house and that's my car. There's my dog in my backyard and there's the window to the room where she lays her beautiful head. That's the tree I planted out by the fence, not long after we moved in. Those are my kids playing tag and my wife watching them, but who is that man running my life? He's cooking on my grill, kissing my wife, sleeping with my wife, driving my car and playing with my children. What's so special about him anyway? He's pale, he's not as warm as me, he's scrawny and he seems like the quiet type. Kind of stalkerish if you ask me. Wait a minute I know that guy. I know that smell. Leech. Bronze hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and incredible mind reading ability. Hey wait a minute. My phone vibrated and reached into my pocket.

_I promise not to tell –EC_

Could be non-other than Edward Cullen. Tears filled my eyes yet again. How could she do this to me? Who was he to be living my life? What did he have that I didn't? I pulled up at my house, well my dad's house anyway. That's just great. I have no house, no wife, no kids, and I'm lucky to even have a job. When I walked in I saw Paul sitting at the table and Rachel at the stove. Dad was in the living room watching the game.

"Jacob honey there you are," screeched my sister as she hugged my neck and everyone's eyes focused on me. Usually I would like being the center of attention but todays different I suppose.

"You went there didn't you," said my dad wheeling himself in. I couldn't say anything it was as if someone had glued my lips shut. I felt sick, like someone had punched me in the gut. Paul was calling Sam, for what I didn't know. I felt him shift and I heard the mighty howl of the alpha. Before long the whole pack was crammed into the small house.

"Jacob. Outside. Now," said Sam as felt myself being led outside, "Rachel get a set of clothes ready. He's not going to have much time to get out of the clothes before he shifts."  
Shit, I was about to phase. I felt myself start to shake as I was being dragged out by Quil and Embry. Once we were outside I let my body take over and I shifted the second my friends let go. I looked around to see everyone else take off their clothes and soon they joined me in wolf form.

_It's him. It's that filthy leech _I thought choking back a sob _It's Edward Cullen_

Everyone had their heads bent down and I heard them start to curse at the news. I looked to Embry.

_For the sake of my children want you to keep your cool. We can't kill him unless he kills a human life and everyone adjusted well to the changes. I can't take that away from them_

_I know I smelt leech the second I came to the house to see the kids. Don't worry promise to protect them_

I smiled at my friend. I couldn't have picked someone any better to have imprinted on my daughter. But I still had that aching feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_Go ahead Jacob. It will help_

So I did the first thing that came to our minds. I howled at the moon. I howled for my ex wife whom I loved very much even though she didn't love me. I howled for my children. I also I howled for me. For could not think of loving someone other than Bella. The pack joined me in my little howl fest and together we howled through the night


End file.
